Mario Kart Network/Star Cup
Star Cup is the 3rd of the Nitro Cups in Mario Kart Network, featuring four stages. Courses Sprixie Fairyway Sprixie Fairyway takes place at an entertainment harbor complex in the Sprixie Kingdom just after sunrise. The course starts off near one of the harbor's piers. After that is a sharp right where anti-gravity comes into play. This next section of the course has drivers climb steep hills and making sharp left and right turns while avoiding cable cars. Drivers quickly pass by a movie theater before making a steep drop on a crooked street. After that, drivers drive over a ramp onto the roof on a building in which they make a sharp left. Drivers then glide over a busy street into one of the harbor's shopping districts. The course then makes a right turn into various piers which act as ramps. The Sprixie Princesses themselves can be seen manning various ships, ferries, and yachts as they cheer on the drivers. After the final pier, it takes them to a sharp left and back at the start of the course. The course is highly based off of San Francisco and Toad Harbor. Mushroom Heights TBA Mount Snowmad Mount Snowmad is a stage based off Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze and DK Jungle from Mario Kart 7, featuring the frozen version of DK's home. The stage begins in the middle of the icy jungle as the main theme of World 6 from DKC: Tropical Freeze plays, and some snowmads are seen wandering in the distance. The track makes a few twists and turns in the terrain, and soon goes up a large hill that leads to a frozen ruin partially submerged in water. You enter an underwater section into the abandon temple, and quickly go into an anti-gravity section, going through the frozen temple that is starting to fall apart. After racing from wall to wall in the temple, you reach a hang-gliding section, gliding through a large frozen cave with ice spears falling from the ceiling, and land right before the cave is exited, leading to one large turn around the snowy version of Donkey Kong's shack from the first game, back to the Finish Line. Rosalina Circuit Rosalina Circuit is a stage in Mario Kart Network based slightly off Daisy Circuit from Mario Kart Wii. It is similar as it is a seaside village, but this time it is at midnight, with hundreds of stars in the sky. The course begins on the beach by the sea, and you make an immediate right turn up into the city. Most of the lights are off, save for a few streetlamps and windows. There are a few simple enough turns with very few cars, until a small hill is reached, which declines into a lower portion of the village. A large turn is made through an alleyway, which leads to a hang-gliding section, leading to the next section. On this side, there is a small festival going on with lumas celebrating on the sidelines, so you must race through the open area avoiding trolleys full of lumas. There is also an anti-gravity segment on the walls to avoid obstacles. After the small festival, you jump into the ocean and do a quick turn to another beach, with a lighthouse. You race up the inside of the large lighthouse with anti-gravity and once you reach the top, hang-glide back to the other beach to the finish line. Category:Random Works! Category:Mario Kart Network Category:Mario Kart